I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating sounding reference signal configuration and transmission while supporting coordinated multipoint transmission/reception operations.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data, Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP2, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
As wireless communications continue to grow in popularity, consumers demand additional features and greater performance. Such features can require high data rates, which can be difficult to reliably achieve within a limited bandwidth, power constraints, and/or interference constraints of a wireless communication system. One option to increase bandwidth (e.g., widen bandwidth), without a large impact on the complexity of radio equipment (e.g., transmitters and receivers), is to implement carrier aggregation. With carrier aggregation, multiple component carriers can be aggregated or grouped to result in an overall wider system bandwidth. Each component carrier can include a complete downlink and uplink with control and traffic channels. Thus, each component carrier can appear as an individual deployment of a wireless communication technology.
Another option is to employ multi-antenna solutions to improve reliable transmission and reception of information. For example, multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) techniques can be applied on the downlink as well as uplink. In addition, beamforming mechanisms, such as codebook-based precoding or classical beamforming via dedicated reference signals, can be utilized.
Further, coordinated multi-point (CoMP) techniques can be employed to improve communication. For instance, data can be transmitted to a mobile device via downlink channels associated with two or more base stations. In addition, data can be received from the mobile device on uplink channels associated with two or more base stations. However, channel status and/or other feedback information beneficial to support communications can increase interference during CoMP operations.